To Late To Apologize
by hannahbaby9202
Summary: Sam finds out Ivy's part in Theresa's execution.


"How could you do this Ivy? After everything?" Sam yelled at his current girlfriend, ex-fiancé, once-upon-a-lifetime teenage lover.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy questioned.

"I know that you and Rebecca knew that Theresa hadn't killed Julian."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Rebecca. She said you two knew all along. That she had doctored the security tape."

"She's lying."

"Ivy, don't tell me she is lying. She has nothing to gain. Now, I want the truth."

"Why does it even matter? It happened a very long time ago. She didn't end up dying and Julian turned up okay."

"It matters because you lied. I want the truth. Why did you do it?"

"I did it because I wanted her away from my son. He deserved so much better. He just couldn't see it. I just wanted that bitch out of his life, for good."

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said get out. I want you out of this house!" Sam screamed.

"Sam, you aren't thinking right. You love me."

"I loved what I thought you were. Now I know, you are just a lying, scheming bitch."

The words stung Ivy more than anything. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with told her to get out of their or his house and called her a bitch. The tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you!" she started pleading.

"How can I believe you? Ivy, I think it's a little to late to apologize."

"Sam, don't say that."

"Listen, I'm not going to turn you in. I just want you out. I can't stand the sight of you. Pack up your stuff. I'll call the cab." Sam didn't even give her the chance to say anything else, he walked out of the room and started dialing the cab number.

Ivy walked upstairs to her and Sam's bedroom. She got out one of her suitcases and packed it stuff. She left a note on the bed for Sam and walked out. When she got downstairs, Sam was holding the door open for her.

"Sam, I really am sorry." Ivy leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, turned and walked out of the door. 

When she got into the cab she kept asking herself questions- 'Why didn't I tell him the truth? Will he ever be able to forgive me? Does he still love me? Why should he? All I've ever done is lie.' 

She stopped questioning herself when the cab came to an abrupt halt. 

"Ms.Winthrop we're here." the cab driver said. Ivy paid him then, made her way to the front desk of the hotel.

"Ms. I'm sorry, but we are all out of rooms. Do you have anyone in town you can call?"

"Yes, can I see your phone?"

"Pilar?"

"Yes, Ms.Crane?"

"Wow. It's been a while sense anyone has called me that. Anyhow, can you come pick me up at the hotel and drive me to the mansion?"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Thanks."

Ivy hung up the phone and waited. She started wondering what Sam was doing right now.

Sam was sitting on the couch, drinking whiskey. He decided he should sleep it off. He went up to his room. He saw a note on the bed.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know you said it is to late to apologize but, I am really deeply sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That is the truth. I wish you could forgive me. I wish I could turn back time and take back everything I did, but I can't. Sam, I need you. You are my everything. I don't think I will be able to survive without you._

_With all my heart,_

_Ivy_

_As much as Sam wished he could, he couldn't not forgive her. He wished he could take back the thing he said. She must be so hurt, thinking he thought she was a cold-hearted bitch. He needed to find her. He called the cab company and asked where the driver had dropped her off at. The driver had told him the hotel. He called the hotel to find out if she was there. They told him a woman showed up, but they had no rooms left. So, she called a friend to pick her up. Sam knew that she would've called Pilar. He also knew she would have gone to the mansion. He got his car keys and walked out the door. He needed to be with Ivy._

"_Thank you so much, Pilar." Ivy said as they entered the mansion. _

"_You are so very welcome." Pilar responded._

_Ivy went straight to her old room. When she got in there, she was surprised to see the room hadn't been touched at all. She put her suitcase on the floor and laid on the bed. She was too tired to unpack tonight. Then, she heard a knock on the door. She walked downstairs. Even though she didn't still live here, everything felt so familiar, she had to go downstairs like old times when someone would knock on the door. One of the maids answered it. By the time she got downstairs, she saw Sam standing there._

"_Sam, what are you doing here?" Ivy quickly ran down the rest of the steps and walked over to him._

"_I realized I love you to much to be mad at you, but no more lies. I want us to be completely honest with each other from here on out." Sam said back._

"_I expected you to forgive me, but not this quickly."_

"_I know. Will you come home?"_

"_Of course, but I have one question to ask you."_

"_Ask away."_

"_Will you get my bag?" Ivy asked. Sam laughed and started walking upstairs._


End file.
